


Your lips have lost their colour

by CorinaLannister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Sansa leaves King's Landing with Sandor.She ends up having to huddle up to him for warmth as Inns are out of the equation.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Your lips have lost their colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrisonersDilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/gifts).



Sansa was in a predicament. She was used to a life of luxury however she was now travelling on the road with someone who was almost a stranger to her. Yet, she had jumped at the chance to leave with him because he was the only one who had shown her moments of kindness. Her only lifeline. Only a short while ago she had been confined to the Red Keep and a prisoner of the Lannister’s. Yet, one moment had changed everything. Sansa had left with the Hound that day during the Battle for Blackwater. She had placed her trust in him and he had not let her down yet. Her life had changed in that moment. 

Sansa found herself getting closer to the Hound on their travels North. She had left with nothing but the clothes on her back and her travelling companion insisted on not staying at inns. He said that both of them were too recognisable and that they could not take that chance. They camped roughly instead but the further North they got the cooler it was getting. Sansa was a Northerner but without the right equipment she found herself getting colder and it was becoming unbearable. They had just settled into a small alcove within some trees which was set back from the road. Her teeth were chattering and she had her arms folded around her middle. Her small travelling cloak doing nothing to get rid of the never ending chill which she was experiencing. 

“Little Bird,” the Hound spoke breaking the silence. Sansa looked directly at him and he was looking at her with a concerned looked on his face. “You’re cold,” he stated. She was cold but she was never going to admit that to him. 

“No, I am fine,” Sansa replied but was looking at his cloak. She smiled to herself as she had not slipped up and called him a sir. She knew he would not be the knight in shining armour from her dreams to drape his cloak over her so she did not ask it of him. She also knew that she was a burden and could contribute almost nothing to setting up of camp or hunting dinner or providing protection so she just stayed silent. 

“Quit your chirping. Your lips have lost their colour,” Sansa bought her hand up to her lips and it tingled. Perhaps he was right and she should ask for help. Not once did she question why the Hound had been observing her lips. She watched as the Hound opened up his cloak and gestured for her to bridge the gap between them. They were only sat a short distance apart but it would be seen as respectable. Sansa had been raised to believe what was proper and this was not it. There was no Septa here to tell her no and her reputation was ruined already. “Hurry up Little Bird, before I change my mind,” Sandor said gruffly which caused Sansa to dart into the opened cloak. The relief hit her instantly. His body exuded warmth and Sansa instantly felt safer from all the horrors she had faced or wold face. This could be her knight in shining armour after all. She ended up plastering herself to his side and wrapping her arms around him. He tucked the cloak in around her and this caused a real smile to form on her face. 

“Thank you, Sandor,” Sansa voice was heavy with emotion and she felt the Hound release an unnecessary breath as this was the first time she had said his given name.


End file.
